


Sunshine

by TheLostViking



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, Vixx - Freeform, leobin - Freeform, taekbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostViking/pseuds/TheLostViking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon sees Hongbin's smile and is never able to forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

He saw him for the first time at a party.

His last month in university; finally allowing himself to attend a party to celebrate his upcoming graduation, his bright future already set and ready for him. The sun was high, burning everyone’s skin because they were all in bathing shorts and crowding around the pool. Half drunk, happy and thirsty for wild things; the crowd of students let themselves go completely for the first time in a while.

Taekwoon did not know whose house it was, but it was big and full of rooms to explore. He wandered for a very long time, watching people. He had stopped drinking as soon as he felt the buzz, favoring a water bottle he carried around with him. It was then he had found him.

In one of the many livingrooms; smiling and laughing as someone with yellow blonde hair kissed his neck several times, in a playful way. He found himself unable to look away from his smile. It was just so big, and it was as if it was shining. He felt almost blinded by how bright it seemed, and as he laughed something tugged at his heart. His auburn hair was half-dried and it was shining in the reflection of sunrays breaking through the windows of the room.

The couple did not notice him standing in the doorway, too immersed in each other. The blonde one was murmuring things into the other’s ears and he kept bursting out in laugh, sometimes hitting the blonde’s shoulder.

There was a single moment, where his eyes flashed over to the door – Taekwoon had made the floor creek as he stepped back to leave – and they had a single second of eye contact before he ran away.

\--

He saw him for the second time at a sponsor event.

He had received a new sponsorship, along with all his teammates. Free soccer shoes for the next two years, if they wore the logo and used only those shoes at matches. It was a good deal; the shoes were expensive and good to use.

He had gone alone, still not able to find a partner to bring to events like these – a typical sign of how green he was still, according to his teammate. Clad in a classic black suit and continuously hunting for champagne, he had found himself exploring the locales – like he usually did. The event was held in an old theater and he found many big rooms with next to no furniture and beautiful paintings on the walls. He walked the rooms with slow steps, taking his time to study the pictures until he ran out of another glass of champagne.

Was it the fifth? He had lost count.

Hunting for more; he heard something that seemed strangely familiar. Abandoning his mission he followed the sound of laughter to the very source of water – the kitchen. The laughter stopped, but he peeked into the door and once again he saw the smile he had seen at the party two years ago.

It hit him harder this time; how beautiful he was. It was as he went blank for several minutes, for all he could do was stare and nothing else caught his attention. All he could feel was his body tingling. Not even the complaint from a server who bumped into him on his way into the kitchen.

The man he was watching, however, noticed and eyes flashed to meet Taekwoon’s. Brought back with a start; he jumped away from the door, but he knew he was caught. Blushing, he was left fanning his hot face right outside the room – waiting for the other to come out.

What would he even say if he came out and talked to him?

He had no idea. But he wanted to know his name.

“Hey.”

His head snapped to the side and there he was; dressed in a beautiful grey suit and white, crisp shirt, his auburn head styled up with an impressive swirl made out of his fringe. He was smiling still, but his teeth were not showing and the smile was more the polite kind compared to what he had seen before.

 And with him; a black haired, tall and rather buff looking but skinny man wearing the server’s uniform and holding a tray of egg-tarts. It looked like his chest was about to burst out of his tight vest, and he was studying Taekwoon with critical eyes.

He bowed at them quickly, not finding the words meant to say and feeling himself panicking slightly. Sweat formed on his back and he considered for a moment to bolt.

“You’re Taekwoon, right?” He said, and Taekwoon stilled. He looked at him in surprise. “Hakyeon’s friend.” He continued, and it made more sense now; Hakyeon knew everyone.

“Yes.” He was finally able to say. And Hongbin’s smile was replaced with a genuine one and Taekwoon’s heart skipped a beat.

“I have to go work, see you later Bin-ah.” The black haired murmured loud enough for him to hear too and walked away.

“Yeah, see ya.” The auburn haired man didn’t look away from Taekwoon as he answered, and Taekwoon was sure there was fear visible in his own eyes. Even so, he could not look away.

“I’m Hongbin.” He then said, hand reaching out for Taekwoon to take. Relieved he still had the power to move his body; he took the hand and gave it a good squeeze. His mind raced for something to say, and feeling rushed – he stumbled over his words.

“I’m sorry, I was just looking for the champagne and then I recognized you.” He didn’t even know why he was apologizing, but he felt sorry somehow. Sorry for disturbing? Or was it for staring?

Hongbin’s brows frowned slightly in confusion. “Don’t be sorry, I’m surprised you knew me!” He chuckled, and then his expression suddenly changed to one of worry. “Don’t tell me I’ve introduced myself to you before and forgot?”

Taekwoon shakes his head. “No.”

Hongbin sighed in relief, a hand coming to his chest. Taekwoon thinks his wrist looks pretty.

“Wait here a moment.” Hongbin then said and disappeared back into the kitchen. Moments later he came back out with two glasses champagne and a crooked smile. Taekwoon is a little dumbfounded once again, to his own misery, but is able to accept the glass when it’s offered to him.

“Do you want to go get some fresh air?” He heard himself say and Hongbin nodded enthusiastically.

He had seen a balcony when wandering one of the rooms up the hall, the door open and letting in a slight breeze of cold winter air. He brought Hongbin there and together they admired the night sky, despite the lack of stars.

Taekwoon had later concluded it was the champagne that had given him the courage to flirt with him, but at the moment – as they talked and found themselves more and more similar – he felt as if he had a shot. He worked himself closer, a goal in mind.

And when he leaned in and left a small kiss on his lips, Hongbin had gasped and it was all it took for Taekwoon’s body to catch fire.

Hongbin let out a shaky breath when he inched away.

“I’m here with someone.” He whispered, but his eyes were on Taekwoon’s lips. His stomach dropped to the abyss; his flame blown out. Finally he noticed the effect of the alcohol and it seemed the world tilted a little, but he stood his ground – only leaned away a little more, avoiding the other’s eyes as he asked what he had feared from the moment he stepped out of the kitchen.

“With the server?”

The black haired man had looked at him like a guard dog watching over his owner, after all.

“Wonshik?” He said and then shook his head. “No.”

He’s pulled into another kiss; longer and a little demanding – but it kind of hurts.

“This is all I can give you, for now.” He said, and then he left the balcony and Taekwoon was left alone; cold and confused.

\--

He saw him for the third time the summer after at Hakyeon’s wedding.

Hakyeon had found the love of his life, a beautiful woman from his job who didn’t mind his antics and welcomed his affectionate nature with more joy than anyone before her ever had. They had known each other for a year and a half, and they were already getting married. Both so sure they had found the one true love they both believed in.

Taekwoon was happy for him, but could not help but feel a little envy. He was lonely after all, had been for a very long time.

His loneliness only felt worse when he saw Hongbin stand beside the first man, whom he now could recognize as Wonshik, in the same suit he had worn the last time he saw him. When he should have been concentrating on the exchange of vows, he was left staring at Hongbin’s polite smile and wondering if he was still with that someone else. As he watched, he noticed something was off with the way he smiled. He was missing that sunshine he had seen the first time, it seemed.

The wedding party moved from the wedding hall to another hall meant for family parties, one single big room that was decorated with too many flowers, and Taekwoon tried to seem casual as he wandered around looking for Hongbin.

He managed to drink three full alcoholic drinks that passed by him on trays before he found him, supporting a wobbling Wonshik who looked like he was about to pass out. Setting aside the half empty drink in his hand, he rushed to help.

Hongbin didn’t seem surprised to see him as the weight on his side was suddenly lessened and Wonshik’s weight was divided between him and Taekwoon. He looked at Taekwoon with eyes full of worry and a quiet thanks was murmured before they started leading Wonshik to the exit.

They settled on the steps outside the building, Wonshik sitting between them hiding his head in his arms as he tried to hide himself from the world.

“Is he okay?” Taekwoon asked, despite the obvious. Hongbin looked at him and he was chewing his lips in worry. He noticed his hands were trembling. He wanted to reach out and hold them.

“Just a little bit of heartbreak.” He eventually murmured sadly, and Wonshik groaned between them. He slurred words Taekwoon could not decipher, but Hongbin agreed to whatever he was saying and stroke his back comfortingly.

“I’ll get him a taxi.” Taekwoon said, and soon they were hauling Wonshik in the taxi and in the rush of it all – taxi having stopped in a spot blocking the traffic and driver shouting for them to hurry – he was only able to receive a squeeze on his arm and then Hongbin was in the taxi and driving away.

\--

He met him the fourth time 7 months later at a Christmas charity event.

Once again he was attending events with his team without a date. They had shot a calendar that quickly became a very popular Christmas present apparently, the sales impressing the organization setting it up immensely. The earnings went to children’s homes, and Taekwoon felt great pride in doing something meaningful to others for once.

That did however not change his opinion of big, fancy parties. He was to be auctioned away for a date, and he was dreading it immensely. He had no interest in women after all, but very few knew that – and certainly not the public. Thinking of the money it would raise, he gritted his teeth and agreed to go through with it – choice never really his to make despite being asked. In the end all the decisions were made within the PR team.

He had recently stopped drinking alcohol, so instead of walking around exploring in leisure speed like he had done before – he walked the halls restlessly, avoiding the main event as he stressed over the fact that he would have to stand on stage as the rich ladies bid on him and then he would have to go on an actual date next weekend. Slight panic boiling within him; he loosened his thigh and half-jogged to the first source of fresh air he could find.

On the rooftop of the building he found Hongbin sitting on the ground, leaning on the outer wall of the rooftop and lost in thought.

And he had to laugh when he saw him because he could not believe that something like this had happened. It seemed like someone was having real fun playing with his destiny, because the chances of meeting Hongbin like this honestly seemed nonexistent.

His laugh had surprised Hongbin and he looked up to see Taekwoon standing there, and he had flashed that smile of his – but it did not reach his eyes.

He seemed tired, but it was nighttime after all.

“Hey again.” He greeted with a light voice that was supposed to seem bright, but Taekwoon could somehow, strangely, feel how it was a little off. Skipping the nonsense, he frowned when he saw him. Hongbin frowned back, confused.

“Are you okay?” He asked, and he was only two meters away from him now but he didn’t step any closer. He didn’t want to intrude on something.

If he was on the same event as him again, was he with the someone else again? At least he wore a different suit this time, the color unclear in the night and lack of lighting, but it was certainly dark.

Hongbin scoffed. “I’m fine.” He said and he tried to smile again, he really did, but it didn’t work at all this time.

“Are you here alone?” He couldn’t resist to ask. A no was all he needed and he would step in.

“Kind of.”

“What does that mean?”

“I didn’t come alone.” A pause, and he was lingering as if he had more to say.

“…but?”

“He left early.” Hongbin sighed then and curled his body into a ball, arms hugging around his knees. Taekwoon’s feet moved on their own accord and soon he was sitting beside him with an arm around his shoulders.

He waited in silence for Hongbin to do something for what felt like more time than he really had. He was pretty sure he was missing the auction. The arrangers will be pissed, but he could not care less.

There was barely any warmth left in his body thanks to the cold winter air and the time they spent sitting there, when Hongbin finally straightened up to look at Taekwoon.

He could see now; that he was more than tired. He was tired to the core. All the way into the soul.

“Will you take me home with you?” He asked, and he sounded too broken for Taekwoon to ever do anything but obey anything he would ever ask for. Throat dry; he nodded and moved to stand up, and then helping Hongbin to stand as well.

He was shaking from the cold, so Taekwoon held his arm around his shoulder and held it there all the way as they snuck out of the building without getting caught and stepped into a warm taxi.

They snuggled together for warmth in the back seat of the taxi, all the way to his apartment; Hongbin resting his head under Taekwoon’s chin as he huddled halfway in his lap. Eventually he stopped shaking and his body slowly relaxed within his hold with a sigh. The sound made Taekwoon flutter and he could no longer resist leaving a kiss on the top of his hair.

Thankfully he was not rejected.

When in his apartment, they crashed into bed together when Hongbin decided to attack him the moment they entered the bedroom.

Despite the lingering feeling that something was off, he let Hongbin do whatever he wanted to him. He accepted the desperate and hard kisses, let him slide in his tongue into his mouth and moaned in surprise when fingers made their way under his shirt and worked off his clothes.

He was undressed in a rush, Hongbin following right behind as Taekwoon was simply too overwhelmed to do anything but submit to Hongbin’s administrations.

There was a slight pause between them created by Hongbin pulling away to discard his pants, and Taekwoon finally got a moment to process what was happening. He had a moment of slight doubt, but when he saw the hunger and determination in Hongbin’s eyes when he climbed back on top of him – he accepted his faith and let go of all his worries.

He felt as if he was about to explode as Hongbin sucked on his fingers eagerly, coating them in spit, only to guide them to his ass. He choked at the sensation of his finger sliding into the warmth and Hongbin moaned filthily, steadying himself with a hand on Taekwoon’s chest. The sound made his erection twitch painfully, and he felt his jaw fall open slack as he worked his finger in and out of the other.

One finger led to two and then three, and Hongbin was hiding his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in huffs onto his sweaty neck and sending chilling sensations all over his body and heat to his abdomen. He was leaking, and so hard it hurt. And Hongbin was _whining­_ into his skin and Taekwoon felt like he was about to faint.

“Please…” Hongbin whimpered then, and then his arm was grabbed and taken away from the warmth and placed on Hongbin’s hips instead. He watched desperately as Hongbin moved away from his neck and found his dick, angling in upwards and holding it in place. His breath hitched at the touch.

He shouted in surprise when he sunk down on him, not slow enough at all in his opinion – for the sensation was way too much for him and he had to grit his teeth and grab desperately at Hongbin’s thighs to not orgasm right then and there.

It did not take him long to finish with a deep groan, his vision going white as Hongbin continued to ride him anyway. Overstimulated and desperate for it to be over, he reached out and pumped his erection to an eventual release as well and Hongbin curled over him, head falling onto his shoulder as he came.

They spent several moments keeping perfectly still, both of them panting for air rather desperately. Slowly Taekwoon felt his mind come back to one piece and he was able to move his arms to grab hold of the other, slowly guiding his to lie beside him on the bed and hiding his naked body under the covers. The movements made Hongbin whimper slightly, closing his eyes.

Taekwoon got up and returned with a cloth to clean them with, and soon they were both cleaned and settled under the covers, facing each other.

He stared into Hongbin’s eyes for a long time, trying to find some kind of answer to the many things he had questions for. He wanted to know what happened, why Hongbin was so broken, why he came to him, if he was going to stay or if he would leave.

But as he looked into his eyes, he knew Hongbin didn’t have any answers for him yet – so we settled with having him there with him right then.

“Can I stay the night?” Hongbin asked then, timidly.

“Of course.”

Hongbin flashed a smile then, relief clear on his face and he snuggled further into the pillow he was resting on. The smile made way for the most pressing question he had in mind. The most important question of them all.

“Who stole your smile?”

Hongbin’s eyes wavered for a moment, and Taekwoon could swear he saw that they watered before he broke eye contact. There was hesitation, then a long, tired sigh. He waited patiently.

“Nobody.” Eyes flashed to him and he felt himself sink into their dark brown deepness. “I gave it away.”


End file.
